


The Rise of the Overprotective Mama Cat

by Little_Miss_Invisible



Series: From Replacement to Original [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Tim Drake, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne is Tim Drake's Biological Parent, Child Neglect, Gen, Good Parent Selina Kyle, Minor Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, POV Selina Kyle, Past Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Selina Kyle, Selina Kyle is Tim Drake's Biological Parent, Tim Drake Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Invisible/pseuds/Little_Miss_Invisible
Summary: Tim went dark after finding out that he was actually Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne's lovechild. Batman and the rest of the team have spent the past two weeks searching for Red Robin. Tonight's the first night that Catwoman is going to patrol after being reunited with her kitten. What are the odds that these three events are actually connected?Alternatively, Mama Cat vs. Daddy Bat: The Battle for the Third Robin
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Selina Kyle
Series: From Replacement to Original [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135520
Comments: 17
Kudos: 299





	The Rise of the Overprotective Mama Cat

Catwoman hadn’t prowled the rooftops for the past few weeks but tonight, the itch to stake her claim on Gotham just needed to be _scratched_. After making sure her little kitten was safe and secure with his aunts, Catwoman came to life as Selina Kyle faded away.

Catwoman didn’t exactly have a set patrol route like the Bats. After all, the Gotham Sirens had set aside their own little Slice of Gotham as **theirs** and only fools were willing to try and cross them. Anyway, all the better for them.

Tonight, she would have to be careful. She was trying to avoid the Bats, not call them out. She knew that Batman would be on high alert for her after the whole thing with her kitten. Unfortunately for her, Batman had a large team with surveillance that spanned the city.

She hadn’t even managed to get out of her territory before Batman swooped in, pinning her with a glare that would have frozen lesser men. As he attacked, she automatically shifted to the defensive, knowing she was no match for Bruce in this state.

“Where’s Tim?” Batman growled out.

“Lose one of your Robins, _B_? You should have treasured what you had while you still had the chance.”

“I’m not in the mood for _games_ , Selina! Where’s my son? Where did you take him?”

“For the record, I didn’t _take_ him anywhere. He willingly came and he’s somewhere where he’s actually _wanted_.”

“Why would he go anywhere with _you_?”

“Because he’s wanted with me! All his life I have been waiting for **my son** to reach out to me so that I don’t scare him off and he finally did. I’m not letting him go without a fight, especially when he doesn’t want to go.”

Batman froze.

_”Your son?”_

“God, you really didn’t know. How can you call yourself the World's Greatest Detective when you had _your son_ living underneath your roof for years and you had no idea? What a **joke**.”

_“Tim-Tim’s my son?”_

“I know you won’t believe me until you see the results for yourself but yes. It was just before you left Gotham for your _quest of self-discovery_ , before all of _this_.”

Selina gestured to their suits and the fact that they were on a random rooftop, fighting instead of talking like mature adults.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Selina?”

“Because when you came back, B, you were Gotham’s Golden Boy and he was already with the Drakes. As much as they had neglected him, they had a vested interest in his wellbeing and they wouldn’t give him up without a fight.”

“Was that why you started your own business?”

“Yes. When I realized that Tim was being neglected, I decided to try and gain enough influence and affluence the right way so that I could have something to stand on when I decided to sue the Drakes for neglecting my son so that I could take him back. Unfortunately for me, you came into his life before I could enact my plan and I stupidly thought that you would be smart enough to realize the truth. I thought you would be able to take care of Tim the way he deserved. **I was wrong.** ”

“How is he?”

“He’s better now, no thanks to you.”

“Selina, _please_.”

“Tim thinks he doesn’t _belong_ in your family. He thinks that, for all his life, he’s been a _replacement,_ a _pretender_ , a _placeholder_ and I’m only starting to reverse that and to teach him that he’s actually _wanted_ and _needed_ and _loved_.”

“I loved Tim before I knew he was my biological son and I still love him after.”

"Then _show_ him. _Tell_ him. Make it clear to him that he matters, that he has a place by your side that he doesn’t have to fight to keep. Maybe, tell your other biological son to stop trying to kill his older brother. I know you think Damian can do no wrong, B but he’s tried to kill Tim more times than Jason ever did and he was willing to cut Tim’s line when he wasn’t looking. And you wonder why Tim won’t come home to the Manor.”

“He doesn’t feel safe there, does he?”

“And the Detective actually _realizes_ things for once! Do you want a **prize** for seeing the obvious?”

“You don’t have to add salt to the wound. I know that there are many issues that need to be resolved.”

“Then fix them and Tim _might_ give you and the rest of your family a second chance. He loves you even though he really shouldn’t and he’s always been more than willing to meet you halfway but it’s **your** turn to reach out, B. If you want to fix **your** relationship with **your** son, make his brothers learn to appreciate and respect Tim because he will never feel safe at your home until they do.”

“Can I see him?”

“Not tonight. Pam and Harley are with him and they will literally kill you if you ruin their bonding time with their new favorite nephew. I’ll ask Tim when he’s ready but you need to be the one to reach out, B. Our son’s been through _enough_ and he doesn’t need to feel like he needs to _fight_ to earn his father’s love.”

With that, Selina slinked away from Batman, knowing he would let her go this time. He had a lot to talk about with his other sons and she didn’t envy him for having to tell the so-called Blood Son that there was one that came before him. Her surveillance would have to wait for another day it seemed. She was no longer in the mood to play around Gotham.

Now, all she wanted to do was cuddle up with her Kitten while watching a movie and this time, she could actually make it reality. Years of watching and protecting her Kitten from the shadows had taught her to treasure every interaction she had with Tim and now that he knew, there was no force on Earth strong enough to keep her away from him. She had spent far too long unable to give him the love he deserved and now, she was going to spend as much time as she needed teaching him that he was worthy of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first foray into the Batman Fandom and I'm not really that well informed about the comics but I fell in love with the character and story of Tim Drake and I wanted to read a story like this so I just made one. If you have any comments or suggestions to make it more in line with the characterizations, I would love them! I'm also working on the prequel of this but I haven't got it all together yet.


End file.
